Experiment Gone Awry
by HappyEmoUsagi
Summary: He found her in the rain...They returned to her house....What happens next was a surprise to them both. -What a horrible summary, I apologize, but please read anyway.- NejiHina.


Experiment Gone Awry.

She sighed in relief, as the Hyuuga compound came into sight. Unconsciously quickening her pace, to get home faster.....but as her thoughts flicker to _him_, her walking slows, until she has stopped completely....the rain soaking through her jacket.

With a start she was jerked out of her thoughts, as a few of the rain drops run down the back of her shirt.

Shaking her head, she started walking again, not noticing that there was someone walking towards her, seeing as how she was looking at her feet.

She continued walking, trying not to think of anything, but getting home, when she someone call her name.

"Hinata-sama." Startled, Hinata looked up and no longer watching her step, slipped and fell into a puddle.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Came the voice again, but this time right in front of her.

Hinata looked up at him, her cheeks stained red with embrassment, "Yes, I'm alright Neji-nii-san."

Neji's face though trying to appear indifferent, failed because Hinata could still see the relief that showed there.

However, his deep voice was still as indifferent as usual when he replied, "Good, come Hinata-sama, we need to return to the Main House."

"No!" Hinata's blush somehow deepened, "I mean we can go to my house, it's still on the Main House grouds, but a separate building about ninety meters away from the Main House itself."

Neji held his hand out to Hinata, noticing that when she took it, the sleeve of her light purple jacket fell back to reveal white bandages covering her arm, but before he could ask about it, Hinata was already standing.

Once Hinata was completely standing, she tried to walk forward towards her house, but Neji stopped her. Making sure she was completely stopped, before looking her over, making sure she wasn't injuried in any way.

He had to remind himself that he was not to admire the way that her soaked clothes hugged her curves, but to make sure that she was unharmed. His eyes snapped immediately to her eyes, that matched his own, when he saw her shiver.

"Lead the way then, Hinata-sama" Neji whispered, moving his hand from her hand to her elbow, his voice less indifferent than before, as he bowed his head so Hinata couldn't see the light blush on his face.

The walk to Hinata's house was kind of short and quiet, both Hinata and Neji thinking about where they were going, who they were with and wondering what might happen.

By the time they had gotten onto the little porch thing surronding the front of Hinata's house, it had started raining harder.

Hinata quickly unlocked her front door and hurried inside, while saying, "Come in Neji-nii-san. I'll find you something to dry to put on, so you can get a shower once I get one."

Neji didn't say anything as he walked into Hinata's house and took off his shoes, but nodded when Hinata handed him a towel.

Hinata walked, drying her long hair with the towel and pointing towards a nice sized room with a couch, three chairs and two bookshelfs.

"You can sit in there, I won't take long." She said, a blush spreading on her face because when she turned around Neji was sitting on her couch shirtless, a little blush on his face, too.

Neji continued to stay silent, his thoughts a jumbled heap of perverted images and that little part of him screaming about how wrong those thoughts were, since they're about his cousin!

And while Neji was trying to sort through his thoughts, Hinata was in her room, trying to find a large shirt and some sweatpants for Neji to wear once he got out of the shower.

"Neji-nii-san, here I hope these clothes will fit. I'll be out in about fifteen minutes." Hinata said, walking into the living room and leaned over Neji to set a small stack of clothes next to Neji, who was looking away with a kind of strangled expression on his face.

Neji's mind went blank as Hinata, in a black tank top, pants and if Neji was paying more attention white bandages stretching from her shoulders to her wrists, but he was too busy trying not to notice how Hinata's clevage looked while she was bending down in front of him.

With that done Hinata quickly ran to the bathroom and as soon as the door shut behind her, she threw off all her clothes, but didn't make any move to take off the bandages on her arms. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, staring at the bandages, before slowly starting to unravel them.

She stared at the cuts on her arms with a mixture of pride, she had done it to herself, and shame, what had she done? They alone showed her everlasting shame, not only did she want, almost **need**, her cousin, but there was no way he felt the same for her. Holding back a pained sob, she turned on the water and jumped in, working the shampoo through her hair with hard tugs, before stepping back under the water and rinsing it away.

She was about to grab her soap, she would take another shower when Neji was gone, when she saw the razor, convenently sitting next to her soap. With another pained sob, that sounded more like a scream, she fell to her knees not caring about Neji in the other room, not caring about the water beating down on her, only caring as the razor blade bit into her thigh and watched as blood welled up out of said line.

Neji, who had been trying to remind himself that those naughty thoughts he was **still** thinking involved his cousin, got up and ran into the bathroom, when he heard a scream, but stopped his eyes almost popping out of his head at the sight of Hinata sitting naked, on the floor of her shower.

"Hinata-sama! Are you alright?!" Neji's asked, his voice frantic, as he rushed to her side, grabbing some bandages that were sitting on the counter and turning off the wate, before he realized where he was.

Hinata watched him silently, her eyes so filled with emotion, it was as if they were blank.

Neji looked at his hand applying pressure to her inner thigh, where the cut was, to her chest, then bluxhing looking quickly away, to one of her arms.

Hinata looked away from Neji's hand on her cut, when she heard his shocked gasp, to his blushing face, then following his gaze to the cuts that run all over her arms.

"They're because of you." Hinata's whisper, had Neji immediately looking at her face.

"What?" Neji's word came out as a strangled gasp, but Hinata seemed to understand.

"I want you, I knew Father would never approve, so I've tried to cut out the feelings I have for you...It hasn't worked yet." Hinata's whisper seemed to fade away during the last word, but Neji was staring at her in horror.

"Me? You....because of me?" Neji's voice, still sounded like he was being strangled.

Hinata was about to respond, when something warm, but hesitant, almost experimental, interrupted her. It took her a moment to realize that Neji had kissed her, he kissed **her**!

Hinata blinked once in surprise, as she looked at Neji, who looked a little more composed.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Neji leaned forward again and claimed her lips. Before Hinata could understand what was happening, their tongues were locked in a heated battle.

Hinata pulled back, panting, her face a bright red, her eyes glazed over with lust.

Neji's mouth moved from her lips, to her neck as his hands moved from their place on her shoulders to her chest.

Hinata moaned and arched into Neji, as his lips left a trail of bites and kisses dwon her neck and his hands worked expertly on her nipples.

Neji smirked down at Hinata, pleased that she was moaning **his** name and she was desperately trying to remove his boxers, but he wasn't expecting Hinata's hands to grasp his manhood.

Hinata's eyes snapped open, wait...when had she shut them, when she heard Neji's moan. Startled she looked down at her hands, and giggled, she quite literally held Neji in her hands.

Neji moaned again, as Hinata's hands began to move, slowly at first, but picking up speed as her confidence grew.

Wanting to return the "favor", Neji's hand that was not currently playing with one of Hinata's boobs, traveled southward to her slit.

Hinata gasped and arched into Neji's hand, her moans getting louder with each movement of his hand.

"...Hinata...?" Neji gasped, Hinata's hand movement, had started again.

Hinata just nodded, panting as she was pushed onto the floor with Neji on top of her. He wasted no time in thrusting into her tight heat, but he stopped moving when Hinata let out a whimper.

"It....hurts....." Hinata whispered, trying not to pull herself out of Neji's grasp, while forcing herself to relax.

Trying to help Hinata relax, Neji starting trailing tender kissing up and down Hinata's jaw and neck, while his hands rubbed soothing circles on her sides.

Experimentally Hinata moved, moaning gently in response, hoping that was a sign for him to move, Neji began to gently thrust into Hinata.

Once Hinata began to meet his thrusts, he went faster, going deeper inside of her, their moans echoing in Hinata's little bathroom.

Neji only went faster, as he reached his end, knowing that Hinata was near her end as well.

She came on a scream, her body jerking almost violently as she rode waves of ecstasy, she could hear Neji's moan as he came, right before she fell asleep.


End file.
